


Dates

by Gigintama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Drinking, Established Relationship, Everyone Is An Adult, First Year Karasuno BFF, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Time Skip, They're calling each other with their first name, and getting drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigintama/pseuds/Gigintama
Summary: Too many drinks and cold food, too many times the other side of the bed is empty, and too many thoughts yet silence, Tsukishima Kei was dealing with his love-life problem and at the end of the day he would still questioning his decision to meet with, one and only, Miya Atsumu.How did that even happened? Maybe he would blame Hinata for that.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adoption fic from LunaNoirFest prompt that happened last September, please do check their fic collections because all the entries are godly tier good (excluding mine lol).
> 
> This story is inspired from prompt #82! I hope you like it, prompter!

“Kei? Kei!! Please Kei, pretty please?” Hinata’s voice could be heard from the speaker phone immediately after he just click the answer call button, Tsukishima sighed. This is how every conversation he and Hinata had for the past couple of weeks

“For the unrecorded amount of times you asking me this the answer is still no” Tsukishima said a second later without giving a single shreds of attention of what Hinata had said because that’s what he’s been talking about every damn time whenever he called him

“Aw why? Atsumu-san seriously just want to hang out and you won’t be alone with him, I’m going to be there too!” Hinata sounds a little more desperate now

“Still no” He said deadpan while he continue frying tempura, “I don’t really know Atsum—Miya-san anyway” Tsukishima reasoned

“Of course you know him! We played a match with him back in high school, he was the one with dirty blond hair and you watch our match right? He’s the setter!” Hinata said enthusiastically

Tsukishima wants to fry this orange head on the other side of the phone along with his tempuras really, if he could he will do it. He didn’t know how he’s best friend with Hinata but that’s what happen.

“I know who Miya-san is, what I mean is that I don’t exactly know him _personally_. It’s not like we’re friends or anything” Tsukishima wipe his sweat

“Yeah that’s why you can meet with him and have a talk and get to know each other, right?” Hinata laugh

‘Fair point’ Tsukishima thought, he would be okay to at least meet Atsumu once just for the sake of friendship with Hinata if he didn’t know any better. The only reason Atsumu wants to meet him was to ‘practice talking’ so he could have better chance to have a conversation with his so called crush on the same team, because apparently Tsukishima gives off the same vibe as his crush which is why Atsumu wants to meet Tsukishima. The first time Hinata had bring the topic up Tsukishima was creep out by the idea, he didn’t want to meet up with someone he didn’t know but thanks to Hinata’s immaculate explanation that Tsukishima knows at least the reason why.

> “So who’s this crush anyway?” That question went unanswered because Hinata too didn’t know who this crush is, Tsukishima just sigh while rejecting the idea.
> 
> Until one day Tsukishima went to watch Black Jackal’s match and he know it in a heartbeat who Atsumu’s crush is. How Tsukishima know? Easy, he could see – no he could FEEL the sexual tension between Atsumu and this so called crush, Sakusa Kiyoomi. It’s as clear as a day, crystal clear yet Hinata still didn’t notice it. How dense can he be? Tsukishima didn’t really want to know
> 
> After that match Tsukishima didn’t waste any time to tell Hinata who’s the crush is but at the same time still rejecting the idea, until now.

“No Shou, what good would be for us to get to know each other anyway?” Tsukishima said still frying the last batch of tempura, he didn’t really want to get involved in any love affair

Hinata didn’t really said anything after that and after some time Tsukishima decide to just end the call before Hinata said

“Is it because of Kuroo-san?” That make Tsukishima stop his hand from moving

Yes. Kuroo Tetsurou. Tsukishima’s boyfriend for 4 years. No, they’re not on a verge of a break up. They just have a date last month, or is it the month before that? Tsukishima didn’t really remember. But no they’re not on their one way ticket to a break up

“Why would you mentioned him?” Tsukishima said, voice low

“I don’t know? Maybe you want to make Kuroo-san miss you?” Hinata said, Tsukishima know Hinata just shrugged without even looking at him

“He miss me just fine” Tsukishima said, Hinata know Tsukishima just frown when he said that without even looking at him

“When was the last time he called you?” Hinata sure attack some sore spot

Tsukishima didn’t really answer this one, the last time was like weeks ago, and he didn’t bother to remember about it anymore. He’s busy and Tsukishima understand that.

Hinata knows what Tsukishima’s relationship is like right now. Those lovey dovey stuff already thrown out of the window ages ago. Ever since Kuroo had a job in the Japan Volleyball Association (JVA) he almost didn’t have time for anything with Tsukishima. When he did, Tsukishima will let him have his rest. Tsukishima is okay with it but even someone like him wants to spend some time with the one he loves.

One day, Hinata called him and the others (read: Yamaguchi, Kageyama, and Yachi) to go out to drink because he’s free that night. Tsukishima didn’t want to go, he'd rather watch a movie while eating strawberry shortcake at home. Apparently, Hinata knows that and decided to have the meeting place at Tsukishima’s place instead of their usual _Izakaya_. The only one who didn’t come was Kageyama because he can’t go out after 9 p.m. (apparently he had lost his way before when going out and couldn’t find his way back to his dorm). They cheered and start drinking.

Tsukishima’s alcohol tolerance is not the highest among them but he didn’t have the lowest either, he’s completely drunk after he finish his sixth can of beer; That’s when his lousy mouth starts to mutter. At that time the only one who still sober enough to hear what Tsukishima had said was Hinata, whereas Yachi and Yamaguchi already dead drunk after the fourth can and had already fallen asleep. Tsukishima just started talking about how he didn’t want to bother Kuroo with his job but at the same time he’s lonely because Kuroo always busy and didn’t have time to spend with him. Hinata didn’t say anything, he just listen to Tsukishima’s rambling while stroking Tsukishima's head until he fell asleep. After that night Hinata spend every free day to go to Tsukishima’s place. Either just to hang out, or just lounging around the living room, or just having a movie night. Tsukishima’s place became their usual place for meeting up, even Kageyama starts to come more often while Yachi and Yamaguchi already have some of their stuff all over his place. Tsukishima can’t say his drunken stupor as a curse or as a blessing as for this to happen. Tsukishima ended up confide in them about his relationship problem, drunk or not. Aah that’s why Hinata became his best friend, along with the other first year.

“Please Kei, just this once?” Hinata said again, this time his tone a little bit unsure. Hinata didn’t want to pressure Tsukishima

After all Hinata did to him, he could return this one favor. He sighed

“Hhh okay, I'll go...” he said while putting the last tempura on the plate, putting off the stove

“….huh?”

Hinata couldn’t believe what he heard just now, after asking Tsukishima endlessly every week just to meet a cold no and heavy sigh after every call, finally he got what he wanted. Bringing Kuroo in their conversation really was an effective move from Hinata. At first Hinata is a bit reluctant to mention or bring Kuroo-san’s name before but Yamaguchi had said that Tsukishima (Tsukki in this case) _needs to_ go out, to at least enjoy his life aside works, to at least meet a new friend aside them, to at least have a moment for himself aside from his relationship. The ‘first year’ squad, Yamaguchi especially, knows how invested Tsukki in his relationship with Kuroo ever since their started getting to know each other back in high school.

“I said I'll go” Tsukishima said, Hinata recovered fast when he said

“Oh okay! Then do you want to have Atsumu-san’s contact so you could chat with him or what?”

“I just let you arranged whatever time and place for us to meet up” Tsukishima starts to arrange his plate on the table, “Oh but-“, Before Tsukishima even finish his sentence Hinata already cut his words

“I know, must have a strawberry shortcake on the menu right?” Hinata knows him very well now, “Oh shoot Meian-san is calling me, I will tell you more after I finish this match okay?”

“Okay, Good luck for the match” he said

“Thanks Kei..." Hinata said, "..Like really, thank you”, Tsukishima smile at that. The sound of the door being opened could be heard, probably from the locker room, “Okay wait I'll be right there! Catch up to you later Kei! Bye, _te quiero_ ”

“ _También te quiero_ ” Tsukishima said before he ended the call, and not a minute later the doorbell rings, “Oh, right on time” he said looking at the clock on the wall, heading to the front door to open the door and greet them

“Hiya Tsukki! I brought some drinks!” Yamaguchi said while showing the plastic bag on his hands

“Even after I said you already prepared the drinks he insist on buying more” Yachi said, hand on her hips

Tsukishima just chuckle looking at his best friends, they should have spend more of their time to go on dates but instead they spend their time on his house, munching snacks, drinking cheap beers while watching their other best friends play on the television

“Waaaah Tsukki! You made tempuras” Yamaguchi said when he saw what Tsukki had made on the table in front of the sofa, flopping down on the sofa like it's his own home, dumping the beer cans on the floor

“Well someone did say they want to eat tempura the other day” Tsukishima just sighed looking at his best friend like he owns the place, but it's not like he has a problem with it.

“Tehehe, thanks Tsukki!” Yamaguchi give him his biggest toothy-grin

“Oh? You made a lot” Yachi also flop down on the bean bag beside the sofa, “Ooh _Fugashi_! Thanks Kei-chan!” Yachi just snatch a bag of sweet brown cake on the table and open it, not waiting for Tsukishima to answer

“Ah that? I saw it on sale on the supermarket the other day.” Tsukishima said while putting other food on the table along with the _tempuras_ , the classics _edamame_ , _renkon_ chips, and dried _Ika_ , “Oh I also have salads on the fridge, you can get it for yourself later”

“You’re getting good at cooking Tsukki” Yamaguchi said already munching some _noriten_ while switching channel on the television

“What else should I do when I’m home, alone and bored?” Tsukishima finally sits down on the sofa next to Yamaguchi

It left unanswered.

Yamaguchi know without Tsukishima saying anything else. Why Tsukishima start picking up cooking. Why Tsukishima get decently good at cooking. It’s just so he could put a good meal on the table when Kuroo came home and fed him. Yamaguchi know.

“Oh how’s Shou-chan by the way?” Yachi said in between munching whatever she can get her hands on

“He’s great, I just talk to him on the phone before you arrived” Yamaguchi finally stop clicking the remote after he found the channel they’re looking for, just in time for the players to be introduced by the announcer

[Hinata Shouyou, Opposite Hitter, Number 21]

“Yeah, he’s looking great” Yamaguchi said looking at their best friend on the other side of the screen

“He’s going back to Brazil next year right?”

“Yeah, he said he already signed the contract for the team” Tsukishima said now munching the _ikaten_

"I remember when he video called us the first time after he'd been there for about what? 3 days?, he hold back his tears because he can't seem to adapt" Yachi said while giggling, reminiscing that year when Hinata just fly across the globe

"I remember it too, especially when he finally burst into tears when he mentioned he lost his wallet, even I feel bad looking at him" Tsukishima remember he can’t even tease Hinata that day because he just look so pitiful

"Yeah, thakfully he's looking so much better after he saw Oikawa-san there" Yamaguchi start sipping his beer

"Looking familiar faces in foreign country is sure fire way to feel at ease" Yachi said

"More like familiar faces and volleyball for him" Tsukishima said a second later

The three laugh at that. They continue to munching and drinking while watching the match. They (read: Yachi and Yamaguchi) cheers whenever they saw Hinata doing digs, spikes, and whatever ninja shits he's always doing on the court. And then Tsukishima saw the setter, The so called #2 Setter in Japan, Miya Atsumu.

'He sure looks nasty', Tsukishima thought while hogging the _renkon_ chips

"Dang, look at those thighs" representative of fangirl, Yachi Hitoka has spoken after seeing the back setting by Atsumu, “But that back setting is so spot on, really great at toppling down their opponent’s blocker” back to Yachi the manager in a heartbeat

"I dig that thighs too" Yamaguchi bisexual comments as usual, now munching _edamame_ with fervor, “But I don’t think they could do that again any sooner now that their opponents blockers start to do bunching” Yamaguchi ex-captain speaking

Tsukishima snort at that, this couple really is weird, he thought while putting his hand under his chin

"By the way, I'm going to meet those thighs in a couple of days just so you know"

Yamaguchi and Yachi turn their heads faster than lightning

"Can we get a picture of that thighs?" They said at the same time, as if they practice it beforehand

"I bet you already get a lot of it from Shoyou"

Yachi and Yamaguchi’s collection of many body parts of many professional volleyball players are nothing to sneeze at, their gallery are brimming with them.

"I mean....beautiful things should be appreciated right??"

Yamaguchi nod his head off, agreeing whatever Yachi is saying, eyes still glued on the television now muttering "Shoot, Bokuto-san's chest look so sturdy" just when Bokuto received the ball with his chest. Maybe that’s his signature move by now, aside from the beam.

There's no other way to pull out Yamaguchi from his daydreaming when he's already like this. So they continue watching the match, cheering as loudly as the room allowed while also appreciating every part of beautiful things (from Yachi prespective). The match ended up with MSBY Black Jackal's winning, well to be expected, they're the favorite team to win the tournament after all.

"So Kei-chan, how do you get a date with pretty thig-- I mean Miya-san?" Yachi started, now sipping her beer

"Yeah, how? You're not cheating right? I mean his face and thighs is great but his personality is shitty you know?? Well according to Tobiyama though, I don't know him personally hahaha" That's Yamaguchi who just appreciating Atsumu's thighs many minutes ago

Tsukishima raised his eyebrow, "You're drunk aren't you?"

"Of course not!!!" Yamaguchi raised his beer can, face flushed

'He's drunk alright' both Yachi and Tsukishima thought at the same time

They move like they've been practicing for years, Yachi handle Yamaguchi while Tsukishima take their _futons_ out from storage cabinets. The sofa, bean bag, and tables set aside to put the _futons_. Yachi yawn after that and strut to Tsukishima's (or more like Tsukishima and Kuroo’s room but well) room. Yes whenever any of the 'first year' squad came and have a sleep over, Yachi would take Tsukishima’s room. That goes without them needed to say anything. Yamaguchi already fall asleep while Tsukishima and Yachi start their nightly routine before they're going to bed.

"Good Night Kei-chan, _te quiero_ " Yachi said before going to Tsukishima's room

" _También te quiero_ Hitoka, have a good night sleep" he said then turn to see that Yamaguchi's blanket already so far off from his futon. He sighed before he take the blanket and cover Yamaguchi again, don't really want his best friend to catch a cold. After he's sure that Yamaguchi won't kick the blanket again he turn off the lights and slowly lay down on the futon next to Yamaguchi. He whispers the same words to the sleeping Yamaguchi.

They started to have this routine of saying their ‘I love you’s in Spanish after Hinata, who finally got used to the life in Brazil and everything around it, start telling them those words and demand them to say those words back to him. At first they're kind of embarrassed every time they said it even when they already comfortable enough with each other but bit by bit they get used to it, and now? It's just come out naturally for them everytime they bid goodbye or good night.

Tsukishima just smile looking at his best friends who mutter an answer, even on his sleep he could still reply. He still don't feel very sleepy, and when he heard his phone vibrates he checks it immediately. Apparently it was a text from Hinata.

**To : Kei**

**From : Shouyou**

**Kei! I just told Atsumu-san that you said yes to the date**

'Date?' Tsukishima raised his eyebrow before he type his answer

**To : Shouyou**

**From : Kei**

**What date? Don't joke about it**

Hinata reply almost immediately

**To : Kei**

**From : Shouyou**

**Ha ha just kidding, I know you would want to have a date with him rather than with Atsumu-san**

**Oh right, I think we're free on Thursday.**

**How about you? You're good with Thursday?**

Tsukishima trying to recall what his schedule would be for next Thursday, and luckily he didn't have anything scheduled

**To : Shouyou**

**From : Kei**

**I'm free on Thursday**

Hinata is really fast at replying his text, Tsukishima thought when his phone vibrates

**To : Kei**

**From : Shouyou**

**That's great! see you on Thursday then**

**I'll go to sleep now, you too! sleep!**

**_te quiero!_ **

Tsukishima type his answer before he put his phone down. He then glance again at his phone before he sigh.

'Another day with no calls or text I guess' he thought before he finally feel like sleep is taking over and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima keeps his promise without expecting anything on his end and yet when he went home he found a short lighter feelings on his heavy heart after a past few weeks and all of that because of Miya Atsumu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is packed with conversation! proceed with caution!  
> and I hope you enjoy reading this!

Tsukishima's already waiting at the cafe while sipping his caffe latte. When the doorbell jingling, he look up just to see a gorgeous man with dirty blond hair and an orange head following behind. It seems they're arguing about something, it could be heard from his seat, the heavy Kansai accent.

"It's yer fault that we end up going inside the wrong cafe ya know"

"I already said I'm sorry, they all looks the same okay. Oh! Kei!" Hinata wave his hand when he saw his best friend sitting on the corner of the café

Hinata came wearing a long-sleeve t-shirt with some writing on it (which Tsukishima didn’t want to know what it is) and shorts along with a pair of sandals while Atsumu just wear black t-shirt and sweatpants and top it with a bomber jacket.

‘Wow those thighs look really great even with the sweatpants’ Tsukishima then realize that Yamaguchi and Yachi’s thirsty comments was affecting him, he shakes his thought before he remember about what he promises them before, the picture, the picture of Atsumu’s thigh to be exact. So before Hinata and Atsumu could even greet him he just took it upon himself to take Atsumu’s picture both full body and the lower half (not in that way okay) which startled Atsumu. He didn’t really have time to get angry, he just didn’t expect Shouyou-kun’s friends to take his picture even before they greet each other.

“Haha I bet those two ask you for that” Hinata just laugh while sitting down, looking at the menu

“Of course you know, they ask you all the time” Tsukishima just chuckle

Atsumu was confused

“Err, so yer Tsukki right?” Atsumu started, unsure

“Well…yeah?” Tsukishima is now confused too as to why Atsumu hesitate while thinking, ‘That nickname won’t go away for a long time I guess’

“Yer kind of different from what I heard from Shoyou-kun”

As if taking picture of someone’s thighs out of nowhere the first time they meet could be described before.

“Sorry, our friends are a fan of yours,” Tsukishima said, offering his hand, “Tsukishima Kei”

Atsumu just raised his eyebrow and smirk, accepting the hand, “Miya Atsumu”

“Right, right, you know each other’s name anyway just sit down” Hinata said while looking throught the menu

“Yah at least we have the decency to introduce ourself” Atsumu said while sitting down, choosing the corner to sit beside Hinata

They look at the menu and called the waitress to order whatever they want

“So? How is it?” Tsukishima start to open their conversation

The easiest topic he could pick, their only common interest but also what connects them all into this lifelong friendship, which is volleyball.

“How is what?” Hinata said, tilting his head

“Winning this season” Tsukishima just grin

Yes, MSBY Black Jackal, Atsumu and Hinata’s team, just took the winning trophy for this season

Their face brighten up

“It’s great!” Hinata smile widely, beating Atsumu to it

“Yeh, It’s feels great” Atsumu also smiling widely, “I feel like our plays increase this year which is great”

“Oh? Is it because of Shouyou?” Tsukishima raise his eyebrow while sipping his drink, Hinata smile sheepishly like old days while sipping his apple juice

“Well yea, that’s part of it” Atsumu said smirking while glance at Hinata, “Oh yeah Shoyou-kun said that yer team’s goin' ta climb ta Division 1 right?”

“Oh yeah! You’re on the same team as Mad Dog right?” Hinata said after he remember that day when Tsukishima almost run from the try out because he saw the Mad Dog there, if not because of Hinata, Tsukishima probably wouldn’t make it on the team.

Hearing the name almost make Atsumu fall from his chair

“Yeah, he’s great guy, not as bad as I thought at first”

“Wait! His name is Mad Dog?” Atsumu howl, he can’t hold back his laugh and then he had a coughing fit

“Not really, that’s because of Oikawa-san bad naming sense but it just kind of stuck until now” Hinata said while rubbing Atsumu’s back, “Isn't that right Kei?”

“Hum not really, only you and Oikawa-san who still use that nickname” Tsukishima smirk, “If I called him that I would need a rabies vaccine because he would bite me until I die due to blood lose” he said sarcastically

Atsumu laugh again until his stomach hurts, and said “A little Japanese breed dog bit a man”

Hinata and Tsukishima just look at each other before Atsumu, angrily said “And the owner got the shitzued out of him!” he then put his chin on the table and sigh, “Gosh I miss Aran-kun”

“More like Aran-san’s _tsukkomi_ ” Hinata whisper to Tsukishima

“Seems like no one have the same humor sense as him” Tsukishima put his chin on his hand

“Yeah true, he tried to do the _manzai_ with Bokuto-san before just to end up being hit by Meian-san because they’re too loud” Hinata laugh remember that one time where Meian was ready to throw a bucket full of water just to make them stop, apparently his fist is not violent enough to stop them

“Ya can’t laugh like that, ya never really taste Meian-san’s wrath” Atsumu also remember that day, he needs to run out of the dorm, he run so hard just to ended up running into that person buying milk

“I heard from Bokuto-san that Shouyou and Sakusa-san is being babied by the team?”

“Hey! I’m not a baby!” Hinata deny it

“Yeh, probably because he’s an obedient little shit, so Meian-san didn’t get high blood pressure every time he’s dealing with Hinata” Atsumu said while ruffling Hinata’s hair, Hinata just laugh

“Hm that’s so? How about Sakusa-san?”

“Ya know he’s a germaphobic?” Tsukishima shakes his head at that, Atsumu chuckles before he continue “So he’s like really afraid of germ ya know? So he always tried ta clean everything, like every place possible, in every possible chances he got, almost every part of the dorm is spotless…”

“Until Atsumu-san dirtied it again” Hinata whisper before he laugh when Atsumu said, “I heard that!” and proceed ruffling Hinata’s hair again, Tsukishima just smile a little looking at Hinata and Atsumu’s antics while eating his strawberry shortcake

After Atsumu is satisfied ruining Hinata’s hairstyle he ask “So this Oikawa guy ya mentioned before, is it that CA San Juan Setter in Argentina?”

“Yeah, I heard he’s finally acquired citizenship there and become a naturalized Argentinian” Hinata nods

“Wow the dedication” Tsukishima said, ha can’t fathom how someone could become a naturalized citizen because of volleyball, because their love for volleyball

“Then that’s the same Oikawa who’s the Argentinian official setter right? Or Am I wrong?”

“Yeah it’s the same person, the last time he skype me he told me that he was just recruited as their Official Setter for Argentinian National team”

> When the news of Oikawa become a naturalized citizen in Argentina, Hinata was one of the first few to know about the news. He then told The ‘First Year’ squad thus the news reach Kindaichi and Kunimi throught Kageyama, but the news didn’t really surprised a lot of people, probably because they just knew Oikawa is that kind of person, the monster who live for volleyball. But it’s different when the news about Oikawa became the Argentinian official Setter, the people was shocked to say the least. Not because he’s recruited to National team, they knew Oikawa’s skill is more than enough and worthy enough to be in the National Team, but what shocked them was that he was recruited as soon as he just become a naturalized citizen. How much of a monster he became? That’s what Tsukishima had said after he heard the news from Hinata.

“Speaking of recruited, after we won the match with Adlers back at the start of the season, didn’t you get recruited too Shouyou-kun? Did The JVA guy talk about it? The one with a little bit messy black hair and looks like a con man?” Hinata almost laugh at that but he hold it while Tsukishima stop his spoon for a second before he continue eating

“Yeah, we’ll finalize it next week I think? Right Tsukki?”

“Looking at his messy paper works on the table with your name on it, I guess yes” Tsukishima said, voice stern and his shoulder visibly tensing, he almost finish his strawberry shortcake while Hinata and Atsumu talk to each other but he didn’t really want to finish it now

‘Whoops wrong topic’ Hinata thought, “So yeah it’s like that Atsumu-san”

“Wait, what are ya talking about? Why are ya looking like that Tsukki?” Atsumu look at Hinata and Tsukishima back and forth, where Tsukishima was furrowing his eyebrow and visibly pouting as Hinata just smile awkwardly

“Well…” Hinata start, “The JVA guy you talk about before…..” Atsumu nod before Hinata continue, “Is his boyfriend” he gesture at Tsukishima

“….” Atsumu processing what Hinata just said, “He’s yer what??”

Atsumu’s body language was so obvious showing that he’s surprised. Wide eye, mouth open, and his hands going up to his hair, the look of bewilderment. That look from Atsumu was enough to make Tsukishima (and Hinata) burst out laughing, forgetting his previous upset.

“That guy is yer boyfriend?” Atsumu start to move his hands to depict the messy hair style on his head, “Like fer real?”

“Yes Miya-san, that guy…” Tsukishima nods, still chuckling “is my boyfriend” he wipes some tears that falling form the corner of his eye, he’s laughing too much. Hinata still laughing until he’s coughing

Atsumu’s turn to chuckles, then he notice the way Tsukishima address him, “Ey, just call me Atsumu”

“Huh?”

“Just call me Atsumu, Tsukki” now grinning, the shock didn’t last long for Atsumu, the world is small after all

Tsukishima’s not sure about that and glance at Hinata, who by now done coughing and is drinking his apple juice. Hinata notice the unsure looks on Tsukishima’s face

“It’s okay Kei! No one’s really calling him Miya anyway,” Hinata said before he remember something, “Oh! Well not no one…” he didn’t really finish

“What do you mean? Who?” Tsukishima raise his eyebrow

“Omi-kun” Atsumu’s the one who answer, looking at Tsukishima’s face who turn confused, “It’s my nickname for Sakusa” he continue

“Oh?” Tsukishima raise his other eyebrow, genuinely surprised, “So Miya is like a pet name from him or?” Atsumu’s face is unreadable when he said that

“Naw” Atsumu waves his hand in dismissive gesture, “That’s literally just ‘im calling me in ma family name, nothin’ more” Atsumu smile at that, fake smile of course

“So you call him with a pet names yet he call you Miya?” Tsukishima said throwing salt to the wound, “I thought you’re already in a relationship or something?”

“Why would I be here right now if that was the case?” Atsumu said before, “Whops but that doesn’t mean yer that bad of a company” he grin at that

“That’s true…but I don’t think my company is that enjoyable though?” Tsukishima smirk at that

Atsumu just laugh

“How bad his flirting attempt again that he even needs my help?” Tsukishima ask Hinata

“I remember that one time when I was eating and saw Omi-san just get back from his running and Atsumu-san was coming out of his room, Atsumu-san said ‘That shirt looks good on you’ and Omi-san was like ‘But this is my usual one?’” Hinata tried to hold his laugh

“Well…that’s a really nice attempt”

“Hmm, the other time was when we just win a match, Atsumu-san and Omi-san were high five-ing but Atsumu-san just intertwine their hands and straight saying 'I love you' to Omi-san” Hinata tried to recall that certain memories

Tsukishima went wide eye, “How is that considered as flirting?” he was speechless, looking at Atsumu who now covering his face, embarassed

“And in the next second Atsumu-san was laying on the floor while Omi-san was nowhere to be found” Hinata continue, already laughing

“Please spare me Shouyou-kun” Atsumu’s face was red, “I tried okay? Don’t judge me” Atsumu said looking at Tsukishima

“Who gave you the idea?”

“…’Samu” Atsumu said in a small voice

“I’m sorry, who?”

“ ’Samu…my brother” Atsumu’s voice still at the same volume

Tsukishima sigh and chuckles, ‘and of course it’s his brother’s idea’

“It’s okay Atsumu-san, and it’s not like Omi-san think you’re serious or something” Hinata said with a smile. Way to hit Atsumu in the gut without any meaning to.

“So yeah, it’s like that” Atsumu said while ruffling his own hair, either frustrated or embarrassed or maybe both

“Basically Atsumu-san just want to know how to get the guy, Kei” Hinata said, now chewing his coffee jelly, “I mean, considering you’re together with Kuroo-san for 4 years”

“If that’s your reason for asking me, why don’t you ask Bokuto-san? He’s been with Akaashi-san since forever we know them?” Tsukishima still didn’t see the reason for Atsumu for choosing him to dump his love-life problem with instead of his teammate

“Omi-san have the same uh what is it again?” Hinata answer in the next second, thinking about the word

“Vibes” Atsumu said the words that never leave Hinata’s mouth, “Ya got tha same vibes as Omi-kun”

“Yeah that! I mean just so Atsumu-san can strike a conversation with Omi-san...normally” That makes Tsukishima chuckle

“I- okay look I can talk to ‘im normally” Atsumu denies Hinata’s statements, probably due to his pride

“I don’t know what counts as normal with you” Tsukishima tease Atsumu which make Atsumu’s face redden

“Tsukki don’t ya start teasin’ me too”

Tsukishima still chuckling until he stops himself to ask, “So I have the same...what’s the word again? Vibes? As Sakusa-san? Really?” Tsukishima is really curious

Atsumu and Hinata look at each other before they laugh a little, Tsukishima is confused

“We didn’t think you will take it seriously” Hinata said

“What?” Kei raise his eyebrow, confusion still clear on his face

“That because Bokuto’s the one who said ya both got tha same vibes, we didn’t really believe that so Shouyou-kun tried to set up this meeting so I can see you with my own eyes”

Tsukishima wipes his confusion out of his face. Even with his teammates, Bokuto’s words still doubted

“And so? What do you think? Is it?” Tsukishima is now smirking

“Nah” Atsumu just shakes his head while laughing “of course yer different, like yer physical appearance is too different, yer not shutting me up every time I open my mouth, and yer not a germaphobic, but at least yer salty ass mouth sure match wit’ ‘im”

Tsukki just snickers, no one can beat him still for being a salty ass until now

“But still why would you choose me over Bokuto though aside from the ‘vibe’ thing?” Tsukishima now sipping throught the last of his caffee latte, “I mean, you know he’s been dating Akaashi-san...wait do you even know him?”

Atsumu just nod

“Yeah, He’s been dating him since we’re in high school so...why?”

Atsumu just shakes his head

“Nah, I’ll just gonna hear ‘im gushing out about his boyfriend; how pretty he is and how good he is at his job, I’ve tried. Not helping.” Atsumu said while shrugging his shoulder

Tsukishima look at Hinata who just smile and also shrug his shoulder.

Such ridiculous thing and yet Atsumu still going for it. Oh how helpless he is. Tsukishima thought, lips forming another smile. This is probably the most laugh he got out in one sitting over the past few weeks. Hinata laugh with him too.

“I don’t think ya should laugh Shouyou-kun” Atsumu said after emptying his calpis base drink, “Ya haven’t winning that person either” Atsumu turn to Hinata who still munching his food

“I mean…..should he? They’re like soulmates ever since they met the first time in Karasuno” Tsukishima said, already knows who they're talking about

Yes, they’re talking about Kageyama Tobio, ever since he snatch the top spot of Japan’s setter Atsumu refused saying his name.

“At least I’m winning from our volleyball matches, which is like Tobio’s whole life” Hinata said nonchalantly

Atsumu continue to bicker with Hinata while Tsukishima smile looking at both of them, he knows something that Hinata don’t. He knows that Kageyama, thought reluctantly, already admits that he likes, no loves Hinata and would soon ask him out. ‘Soon’ could be translated to ‘as soon as Kageyama’s heart can take it to actually asking Hinata out’. Anything with eye ball could see they're like made for each other but Hinata AND Atsumu is so dense that Tsukishima can only give them a pity smile.

They continue chatting away their volleyball shenanigans and love stories or their not-love stories and just enjoying each other company. Tsukishima then notice someone was looking at him before they breaking eye contact, he didn’t pay it no mind.

Tsukishima had a great time, surprisingly. Enough for him to exchange his phone number and mail with Atsumu and promised him another meeting when he said he only going to meet him once to Hinata before. He feels lighter than he ever feel these past few weeks and go back home in a good mood.

***

Tsukishima went back home feeling satisfied and unusually hungry. When he look at the clock it’s almost dinner time, he’s going to cook anyway so why not prepare now, he thought to himself. He start to look at the fridge for the ingredients to prepare dinner, and surprisingly he’s hungrier than usual so he opt making hamburger steak, he remember he’d done the preparation yesterday and just need to fry it. Tsukishima went to the kitchen and start preparing dinner, humming some tune. He’s feeling good today, when suddenly he heard the front door opened. Tsukishima is surprised, he’s sure Hinata didn’t said anything about coming over. Thankfully he already finish setting up dinner and just sizzling some garnish before he turn off the stove and went to the front door just to see, Kuroo Tetsurou, in front of him.

“Tetsurou-san?” His voice unsure, it’s been too long since Kuroo’s back home

“Ah, I’m home Kei” Kuroo smile looking at his boyfriend while slowly taking off his shoes

“Welcome home” Tsukishima said approaching Kuroo

Kuroo then hug Tsukishima and give him a kiss or two before he said he’s going to sleep

“Do you want to eat?” Tsukishima tried to ask anyway even if he already know the answer

“Nah, too tired, maybe later” Kuroo said before giving Tsukishima another kiss and went to their shared bedroom, didn’t really wait for Tsukishima to said anything.

Tsukishima then look at the two plates on the kitchen counter, he just finished frying the hamburgers but he didn't said anything to Kuroo before he went to the kitchen while whispering “You said later but you never did eat anything” to no one but himself.

He then eat his dinner alone, put Kuroo-san’s portion on the fridge (he's so used making two portion that it usually ended up on the fridge, 'Stupid habit' Tsukishima thought), wash up, and take the _futon_ out in front of the tv on the living room, he just didn’t want to wake up Kuroo-san by sleeping next to him. Kuroo nowadays, on the days he's home, need to catch much needed sleep and easily woken up by the smallest noise, so Tsukishima didn't want to disturb the sleeping prince and just need to deal with it. He did his daily routine before he stops in front of his room's door while whispering 'Good Night, I love you' and went to bed. 

Tsukishima woke up when he heard the alarm goes off. He realize he’s on the bed in his room instead of the futon he sleeps on last night when he woke up and saw a post-it note on the counter top next to the bed saying ‘I need to go early. Why didn't you sleep on the bed? I move you here, sorry I didn’t wake you up, you look really tired. I love you’

Tsukishima didn’t know whether to feel happy or sad about it and tears run down from his face unknowingly.

“I love you too” He said

But no one’s there to hear it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew congrats for reaching it here! Kudos and comments are very appreciated!  
> To be honest I really enjoy writing this chap because Atsumu is just a lovesick child and Tsukishima is a salty ass yet there's Hinata the neutral party and it's balanced. Aaaand a little bit of angsty kurotsukki (is this considered as angst???)  
> Oh right some parts are inspired from incorrect hqtwit because I suck at flirting game

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are super appreciated!! And I just really want the first years to be best friends with each other and have some kind of routine that they unconciously follow because of habit. Oh and if you find any typo or just grammatically weird sentences then I'm sorry! English is not my first language :")


End file.
